Anything but Ordinary
by darkphoenix09
Summary: Harry and the gang are transported back in time over the summer. While the're there, they meet a girl who also was sent back. Is there a reason why they all meet up, "a long time ago"? Either way, Harry and co. are in for an odd 6th year. Smidge of LOTR.
1. Sweet Home London

Hello all! This is my first story ever on , so...erm.... yeah. Well here is the first chapter of my first story, Anything but Ordinary. Hmm... a lot of firsts today...funny...  
  
Oh, by the way, I don't own anything here that you recognize. That would be cool though... Chapter one - Sweet home England  
  
"Ariana Cohen, get off the roof and get inside. I have some good news for you and Megan!" yelled Ariana's mother, Sandra Cohen.  
"Alright mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Ariana replied. She climbed back into her bedroom and went down to the kitchen.  
"What is it mom?" Ariana asked.  
"Well, you know how my boss has been hinting at my promotion for a while, and today, I got it!" Mrs. Cohen replied.  
"Wow mom, that's great!" Ariana said.  
"Yeah mom, when do you start?" asked Ariana's older sister...well stepsister, Megan.  
"Well girls, I don't start for a while seeing as we have to move first.," answered Mrs. Cohen.  
"WHAT?" shouted both Ariana and Megan.  
"Well, my new office is in London, so we have to move there," said their mom like it made perfect sense. Almost if on cue, both girls started shouting about their friends and how they didn't want to leave school. Ariana and Megan never agree on anything, except apparently moving to a different country.  
"Mom? Do they even have a school like Greystone in England?" asked Ariana.  
"Yes, I think they do, and if they don't then I'm sure we can find a way to get you to your school." stated her mom.  
"Ah, yes. The little freak is more worried about her school than her friends. Wait, does she even have friends?" asked Megan while smirking at her younger stepsister. At this remark, Ariana just glared at her sister, then ran up to her room crying.  
"Now Megan, what did I tell you about mentioning your sister's friends around her?" asked Mrs. Cohen sternly.  
"Sorry," was all Megan said before she decided to call her friends. But she wasn't the least bit sorry.

-  
  
Ariana ran up to her room and slammed the door. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a mirror sitting on it.  
"Katie," she said to the mirror. Suddenly a face appeared in the mirror.  
"Hey Ari, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at Ariana's tear streaked face.  
"Its my stupid family. My mom just got a promotion and my sister still thinks I'm a freak just because I'm different then her. She also doesn't even care about Kyle." Ari said, her voice rising a little.  
"Well, your sister is just a fag, and shouldn't you be happy for your mom?" Katie asked in a confused voice. "We all miss Kyle, Ari," Katie added for comfort.  
"Well I am happy for her. It's just the fact that we have to move. I mean I love this house and my school," replied Ari.  
"Well you shouldn't have to switch schools, there's only two other ones like ours on the continent." said Katie, with worry written right on her face.  
"Well then I definitely have to switch schools because were moving to London!" Ari said angrily back to the mirror.  
"Oh my gosh, Ari. That really sucks! That's good and all for your mom, but can't you come and live at my house or something until we're out of school?" Katie asked.  
"My mom probably wont let me, but its worth a try," Ari said, "Be right back." A few minutes later Ariana stormed angrily back into the room.  
"She said no, and that I me and Megan have to go to our aunt's for the rest of the summer so my mom can pack up and find a house," Ari said in a sad voice.  
"Well you still have me and Evan to help you," said Katie.  
"Crap! Can you tell Evan? I have to start packing. Also can both of you come over tomorrow?"  
"Sure, I can. I'll ask Evan when I tell him. Bye, love ya!" Katie said.  
"Right back at ya Katie. Bye." Ari replied as Katie's head disappeared from the mirror.  
  
-One month later-  
  
Ariana and her two best friends were standing in the airport as Ariana's plane was called for boarding.  
"I'll miss you both a lot," Ari said as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
"I'll miss you too Ari, and be careful," replied Evan as he gave her a hug.  
"Have fun in London, I'm sure ill see you next summer," said Katie, "And don't forget to owl me."  
"Don't worry, I won't Katie," Ari said as she gave Katie a hug.  
"Come on freak! We're going to miss the plane!" shouted Megan before she walked onto the plane. Ari ran over and said goodbye to her mom, then gave Evan and Katie one last hug before getting on the plane.  
A handful of hours later, Ariana was sitting in her new room at her aunt's house. She sighed to herself as she started to play her guitar, singing, "Sweet home London. Where skies aren't so blue. Sweet home Montana. I wish I was coming back to you."

-Well, there's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. Just go and push the review button...you know you want to!  
  
-Skye 


	2. Dreams, Decisions, and Disappearances

Hey all! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. For those who actually read this...sorry. Well, no reviews yet, so please send me some!! Well, here's the next chapter of Anything but Ordinary!! (For those who care....)  
  
-------  
  
Dreams, Decisions, and Disappearings  
  
"He doesn't belong here," said a voice coming from beyond a tattered purple veil.  
  
"He does belong here, he fell," said another voice from the same place.  
  
"It was just a stunner, he should go back," said a third voice.  
  
"Yes it was, so lets send him back!" said the first voice again.  
  
"I still don't agree," said the second voice.  
  
"Well he's going back, and there's nothing you can do to stop us from sending him back," said the first voice again.  
  
A young man, of about 16 suddenly jerked awake. 'What could that dream mean?' He thought. It was about that veil, the same one that he had been dreaming about since that night. The night his godfather died. He got up and walked over to the window, thinking about that night, where Voldemort, had lured him down to the Department of Mysteries to try and get the prophecy. 'That damn prophecy. Kill, or be killed. Wonderful options.' he thought as he hit his head against the window quietly so he wouldn't wake his relatives.  
'Of course, Dumbledor didn't tell me about the stupid prophecy until 'dearest Voldy' killed someone that really mattered to me. Especially the one person I went there to save! But he just had to wait until then to tell me! I shouldn't have even gone in the first place. It was all my fault he died!' he thought as he walked back to his bed and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry, which was something he did a lot lately. His hand rubbed over an odd shaped scar on his forehead. To be exact, the scar was shaped like a bolt of lightning, and it was no ordinary scar. It was given to him by a murderer by the name of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. That scar was the thing that made him famous. That scar was what made him different from everyone else. He was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He glanced over at the window, and noticed it was past sunrise. 'I have time for a short run before I have to make breakfast' he thought before he chanced clothes and left the house. At the beginning of the summer, Harry had started making himself so busy, he wouldn't have time to think about the prophecy, Voldemort, and worst of all, his godfather, Sirius Black's death (which he still blamed himself for). So when he got back from his run, he made breakfast for the Dursleys then started on his long list of chores. That night, an exhausted Harry was lying on his bed, thinking about the many things he didn't want to think about. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. "I have to get out of here. If I leave, no one else will die because of me. I can go somewhere and train to kill Voldemort. Yes, that's it. I must leave," he muttered to himself as he started throwing his possessions into his trunk. Once he was all packed, he decided that he would go to Gringrots in the morning and take out some money. He lay back down on his bed, but a few minutes later he sat right back up. 'Something's wrong' he thought, before he disappeared from the room with nothing but a loud pop.  
  
------  
  
Ok, short chapter, but sorry, I will write the next one really soon! I hope to have it up by tomorrow night! And hopefully it will be longer. You'll find out who Ariana is, where Harry went, and the search for Harry will begin all in the next chapter. (I hope) So please please review!! (I don't have any yet)  
  
-Skye 


	3. Pop!

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while...stupid camp. But never fear, I'm back and hopefully going to be updating a lot more. So, with that said, here's the third chapter of Anything but Ordinary!! Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the characters you recognize, just Ari and her family  
  
"Ari, wake up! Breakfast is ready," shouted Ariana's aunt, Beth. At the sound of her voice, Ariana rolled over and started to get out of bed. While she was eating her breakfast, she was trying to remember her dream. It had been a very odd dream about a veil and voices coming from the other side. She couldn't remember what they were saying though.  
When she got back up to her room, her black owl was sitting on her desk with a letter in its beak. Ari walked over to her owl and picked up the letter. It was from Katie  
  
Dear Ari,  
Hey! How's London. Are you having fun? Well, I hope you're having more fun than us. It's been really boring since you've left. We got our owl results last week, have you gotten yours yet? Well, I got 8 and Evan got 10. How many did you get (if you've gotten yours yet). Well, I have to go school shopping. I'm dragging Evan a long with me even though he wants to go the day before school. I miss you tons! I hope you're still not pissed off about the Kyle thing. He's just weird. Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon. Well, I really have to go now, Evan's here. He says hi and he misses you.  
  
Love you tons, Katie  
  
P.S. Hey Ari, its Evan. Sorry, not much time to talk, just wanted to see how life is treating you. We both miss you a lot Love, Evan  
  
Ari had to laugh at the fact of Katie making Evan go shopping with her. He's always hated shopping. She decided to go ahead and write a reply. She grabbed some paper and a pencil and went outside. She tried to find the perfect place to sit, and somehow ended up writing the letter in a tree in the back yard.  
Dear Katie (and Evan if you're there)  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been a little weird here trying to unpack. I'm just peachy. How are you guys? Don't worry Katie; I'll be fine about the whole Kyle thing. Yeah, I'm still pissed at him, and I probably always will be, but I try to forget about it. So, did you have fun shopping? They better have good stores around here in London. So far I haven't had time to find a mall, but I need to find one before school. Well I have to go eat lunch my aunt is calling me. I miss both of you a lot!  
  
Love you all lots, Ari  
  
PS- I don't see why you wouldn't be able to come over for a little bit, just write back saying when and I'll check with my aunt!  
  
After she finished her lunch, she went up stairs and sent her owl, Crystal, off with her letter. She played her guitar a little bit then went down stairs to ask her aunt about any local malls or stores. Turns out there was one about 20 minutes from their house.  
  
Later that night, after much shopping, Ari was just putting on some of her new clothes and listening to music when she disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
Ok! There's chapter three of my story!! Sorry they are a little short right now, but the next one should be longer. You finally get to see where Harry and Ari went! Yay-ish.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to my very first reviewer, wiccanpreistess3451!  
  
So stay tuned for the next chapter of Anything but Ordinary (hopefully up soon) and don't forget to review!!  
  
Until next time, -SkyeHey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while...stupid camp. But never fear, I'm back and hopefully going to be updating a lot more. So, with that said, here's the third chapter of Anything but Ordinary!! Oh, by the way, I don't own any of the characters you recognize, just Ari and her family  
  
"Ari, wake up! Breakfast is ready," shouted Ariana's aunt, Beth. At the sound of her voice, Ariana rolled over and started to get out of bed. While she was eating her breakfast, she was trying to remember her dream. It had been a very odd dream about a veil and voices coming from the other side. She couldn't remember what they were saying though.  
When she got back up to her room, her black owl was sitting on her desk with a letter in its beak. Ari walked over to her owl and picked up the letter. It was from Katie  
  
Dear Ari,  
Hey! How's London. Are you having fun? Well, I hope you're having more fun than us. It's been really boring since you've left. We got our owl results last week, have you gotten yours yet? Well, I got 8 and Evan got 10. How many did you get (if you've gotten yours yet). Well, I have to go school shopping. I'm dragging Evan a long with me even though he wants to go the day before school. I miss you tons! I hope you're still not pissed off about the Kyle thing. He's just weird. Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon. Well, I really have to go now, Evan's here. He says hi and he misses you.  
  
Love you tons, Katie  
  
P.S. Hey Ari, its Evan. Sorry, not much time to talk, just wanted to see how life is treating you. We both miss you a lot Love, Evan  
  
Ari had to laugh at the fact of Katie making Evan go shopping with her. He's always hated shopping. She decided to go ahead and write a reply. She grabbed some paper and a pencil and went outside. She tried to find the perfect place to sit, and somehow ended up writing the letter in a tree in the back yard.  
Dear Katie (and Evan if you're there)  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been a little weird here trying to unpack. I'm just peachy. How are you guys? Don't worry Katie; I'll be fine about the whole Kyle thing. Yeah, I'm still pissed at him, and I probably always will be, but I try to forget about it. So, did you have fun shopping? They better have good stores around here in London. So far I haven't had time to find a mall, but I need to find one before school. Well I have to go eat lunch my aunt is calling me. I miss both of you a lot!  
  
Love you all lots, Ari  
  
PS- I don't see why you wouldn't be able to come over for a little bit, just write back saying when and I'll check with my aunt!  
  
After she finished her lunch, she went up stairs and sent her owl, Crystal, off with her letter. She played her guitar a little bit then went down stairs to ask her aunt about any local malls or stores. Turns out there was one about 20 minutes from their house.  
  
Later that night, after much shopping, Ari was just putting on some of her new clothes and listening to music when she disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
Ok! There's chapter three of my story!! Sorry they are a little short right now, but the next one should be longer. You finally get to see where Harry and Ari went! Yay-ish.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to my very first reviewer, wiccanpreistess3451!  
  
So stay tuned for the next chapter of Anything but Ordinary (hopefully up soon) and don't forget to review!!  
  
Until next time, -Skye 


End file.
